Incendium
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: Spike feels the power of the almighty friend zone.


**(AN: Hey look a random story I made out of nowhere. I don't know why I decided to write this I just had the idea that wouldn't leave my mind so I guess I decided to write it. Despite my writers' block I finally finished it in about 5 hours but there will be a lot of grammar mistakes.)**

**(I will fix the mistakes over-time)**

Spike groaned as he got up slowly out of his small sized bed that lay a few feet from Twilight's bed. The unicorn in question was standing right in front of him looking quite agitated.

"C'mon, Spike, get up or else we'll be late!" Twilight said a bit panicky. She never liked being late for things however today she had overslept and that threw her whole entire schedule for the day off track.

The baby dragon moaned not wanting to get up. "Ugh, late for what, exactly...?" Spike mumbled before he laid his head back on his pillow trying to get into the comfort of his sweet dream of eating countless gemstones.

The lavender unicorn dropped her panicky attitude and looked at the sleeping baby dragon with a smug on her face. "Oh, Spike, did you forget already?" Twilight said, going down the stairs to the bottom level of the library. "I guess I'll just go to Rarity's boutique party by myself then."

Spike's eyes immediately snapped open at the mention of his crush. "N-uh! Rarity!" Spike shouted, getting out of bed. Spike ran full speed to catch up to Twilight who had by now begun exiting her library. "I'm coming!" He said ignoring his temptation to sleep again.

"Heh heh. Gets him every time." Twilight chuckled. Of course she often lied to him and used Rarity as a way to get Spike up whenever he didn't feel like it. Although this time was the truth as Rarity was holding her annual boutique party and naturally every pony was invited to it.

Celestia's Sun beamed gracefully over Ponyville as Twilight and her one and only dragon companion walked over to Rarity's Boutique. Multiple ponies were gathered outside as well. All were eager to get into Rarity's boutique for the party.

"I can't wait to see what Rarity's going to dress up in this time." Spike said to Twilight as he walked right alongside her. He was really eager to see his most beloved unicorn in all of Equestria.

"Me too, Spike," Twilight sighed. "I just wished Rarity would be a little bit more lenient on how many ponies she lets into her boutique."

Even though the house was quite big it could only house so many ponies and so often times some ponies were denied or turned down the request to get into it. It was much unlike the parties Pinkie Pie threw where practically every pony was allowed to come. Only a select few were allowed to join in on the party and that was one of the reasons why so many ponies anticipated going to the party.

As Twilight and Spike neared the entrance they spotted Rarity's little sister; Sweetie Belle by the door. She was sitting at a small table with a list of names.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" Twilight greeted the little filly. "What are you doing out here?"

Sweetie Belle momentarily ignored her looking at the list below her before she finally looked up at her. "Oh Hi Twilight and Spike." She replied to them waving innocently. "Rarity told me to check the list to let the ponies on it in and the ponies not on the list out." The filly explained. "I didn't want to do it at first but then I thought maybe I'd get a cutie mark for doing this so I did it."

"Oh yeah that sounds interesting." Twilight said though she doubted there was a cutie mark for list checking. Spike walked over to the small table and took the list from Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, are we on the list?" he asked, scanning the names, not finding his or Twilight's.

Sweetie Belle immediately swiped back the list from Spike and look at him somewhat bitterly. "Well, no, but you guys are my sister's best friends, so that kind of automatically gets you in..I think." The white filly said putting her hoof to her chin to think for a bit.

"Well I think it's safe to assume we're in." Spike said already walking in the door. Twilight sighed before she followed him entering the boutique. Some of the ponies they passed were about to complain but they were aware of Twilight's connections with the Princess so they decided to shut up about it and let it slide.

On the inside there were already a big number of ponies talking to each other. Some had formal clothing on even though it wasn't necessary and some wore their fanciest clothing just to show off.

"Well here we are." Twilight said aloud before turning to Spike. "What are you going to do now Spike?...Flirt with Rarity?" She teased with a giggle.

Spike chuckled before responding. "Yeah that's exactly what I want to do. If only I could find her in this crowd." He said trying to spot her but due to his small size he couldn't see Rarity through all the ponies that were taller than him in comparison.

Twilight's horn glowed as she levitated Spike and put him on her back for the moment. "There can you see her?" She asked him.

Spike stood up on Twilight's back giving him a better view of the crowded room. Rarity was in the center of a big crowd and she was wearing a spectacular white dress which was trimmed with gold on some places.

Paralyzed from her beauty Spike almost fell off of Twilight's back. He never did get used to seeing Rarity whenever she wore one of her best dresses. Obviously it looked like she spent quite a lot of time working on her creation.

"I'm assuming you saw her?" Twilight guessed seeing Spike looking googly-eyed.

Spike snapped out of his gaze and hopped off of Twilight's back hell-bent on seeing his crush. Pushing through the crowd Spike made his way to the middle of the crowd. He soon met the center if the circle seeing Rarity face to face.

Rarity looked at Spike with her usual gaze. "Hello Spike." She greeted him with fluttering eyes. "It's wonderful that you came to see me in my glorious dress." She said turning around to Spike could see the whole outfit. Many ponies behind Spike started taking pictures.

"..Wow…" Spike said astonished as the sight. Her beauty was even more intoxicating up close and the baby dragon found it difficult to stand up straight.

Rarity turned around to see Spike's face again. "I think this is absolutely my most fabulous work of art I've made yet." She beamed. "Wouldn't you agree Spikey-Wikey?"

Spike couldn't say anything or at least anything comprehendible it was even worse when she used his nick-name. The white unicorn giggled at Spike's affection for her and closed her eyes to let the other ponies take pictures of her.

Suddenly as his body was on auto-pilot, Spike went over to the fancy unicorn and hugged her warmly. Upon contact Rarity opened her eyes to see the baby dragon being affectionate with her. Stunned and uncomfortable, Rarity looked around nervously as other ponies were starting to chuckle at the baby dragon great affection for her.

"Uh Spike…no." She said gently pushing Spike off of her. Spike opened his eyes to see Rarity looking slightly annoyed by his constant attraction to her. To her it seemed to be cute the first couple of times but now it was getting ridiculous.

"Seriously, Spike, don't be like this in front of every pony," she said to him. Spike stared at his crush for a few seconds, not moving at all.

A handsome stallion from behind Spike suddenly came forward. It was a tall stallion with a gray coat. His mane and tail were smoke black and he wore a black suit just as bedazzling as Rarity's dress.

"Greetings my fair lady are you by any chance taken?" He asked politely.

"Erm no. Not at all." Rarity stammered a bit. She was amazed by the stallion's sudden appearance. "May I say how absolutely handsome you look?"

The stallion chuckled "Of course." He said walking closer to the unicorn. "May I ask you for this dance?" He asked as a soothing classical music started playing.

"S-Sure I would love to." Rarity beamed.

"You sure your little dragon friend wouldn't mind?" The stallion asked noticing the little hug he shared with her moments ago.

"Oh ho ho not at all." Rarity joked. "He's like a little brother to me honestly…nothing special."

The words struck Spike's heart like an arrow to the knee. The dragon watched as he saw the two walk off together and dance elsewhere. Spike's mood was suddenly shattered from its previous state. He no longer felt like being here, but rather in his own bed back at the library.

Spike could feel tears swell up in his eyes before he finally left the boutique while no pony noticed him leave. As he walked back home solemnly the sky quickly filled up with gray clouds. The sky turned from its usual happy blue to gray and the Sun was gone, blocked by the gray clouds which quickly brought down rain. Spike found himself in the middle of the rain-storm. His tears mixed with the water from the sky, but didn't care though, nothing mattered to him at this point and he was completely soaked before he got to the library.

Entering the library, Spike went upstairs and into his little bed. The room was almost completely dark if it were not for the dimly lighted candle next to Spike's bed.

The dragon groaned before he pulled out a lock of Rarity's mane he had snatched up at one of his daily visits with the unicorn mare. Spike held it in a deep embrace before he looked at the few pictures he had at the side of his bed to see a few pictures of him together with his crush.

"Rarity…." Spike mumbled before he closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

**(So how was it? Sorry if I made Rarity too much of a little you-know-what hurting Spike's feeling like that.)**


End file.
